Memories
by PhantomHellsShadow
Summary: When Nathan finds out Peter was dead, Nathan reflects at their time together. This is in Nathans POV. I’m crap at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

Summary When Nathan finds out Peter was dead, Nathan reflects at their time together. This is in Nathans POV.Sort of sequel- ish for episode .07, spoilers for the episode. (I'm crap at writing summaries)

Note Ok this is my first fanfic, no flames please! I don't remember the dialogues exactly so I improvised. I know that most people don't write/read Heroes fanfic but please R&R!!

Disclaimer Ok I'm not Tim Cring; if I was I'd be making a million dollars a minute. So don't sue me. 2nd if I was him, this crap would be an episode.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 –The Destiny And Death-

Linderman was showing me the painting of the exploding city, I was shocked but then again I've seen it more than once, I couldn't believe Linderman has it, I'm a very good politician running for congressman so I was able to keep an emotionless face. "Do you know how many people would die?" I asked sternly.

".07 actually. You will be the strength of this entire nation."

"if I can't win this election, let alone lead the country!"

"oh I'll see to that you'll win."

"if you know this much, then you also that the exploding man is, Peter?"

"Peters curtain call will come after the day you are elected" Linderman finished up, and I let a light sigh. The gun that, that girl gave Niki or Jessica was it? Me questioning myself over a small matter. Well either way it was still in my pocket. I went back to the hotel room in Las Vegas; it was great to be all alone for a small change. I was about to lie down on the bed and catch a little shut eye, but then my phone rang. It was my mom, I thought that was funny, my Ma never calls unless it's important. I smirked but picked up the phone anyways. "Nathan?" my mom's voice was so shaky,

"Ma? What's wrong?"

"It's Peter, he's dead"

I was shut off immediately, I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in a never ending nightmare of hell. I was numb all over, I just let the phone slip out of my hand slowly. I felt tears trickling down my cheeks, I was glad I was in the privacy of the room. I quickly wiped the tear off, and picked up my phone which survived the drop. I called in my guard and told him to get my things and prepare the private jet. All I knew I had to do was to get home as fast as I could to be with Peter. I sat down on the chair and sorted my mind for a while. _Linderman was wrong, _I thought_ he said peter would die after I won the election, he was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. _I heard a knock at the door and the guard came in "The plane is ready sir." I didn't reply, all I did was slighty nod.

During the flight I reapeted the same question over and over again, the same thoughtover and over. _It's not true, God please tell me it's not. I promised him I would never let him fall, but why now?_


	2. The Differnce Between Flying And Falling

Memories

NoteOk so I'm back with the second chapter!! I only got one review though, so now I'm pretty sad….. But 3 people added my story to their story alert thingy. So again I want you all to R&R! I sort of was lazy to do this but I forced myself to do this anyways. Again my first fic so be nice. No flames please! Also forgot the dialogue precisely.

Disclaimer Like I said before I'm not a millionaire or a genius who makes awesome TV shows, there for I am not Tim Cring.

Chapter 2-The Difference Between Flying And Falling-

Pictures of Peter's death kept flashing in my mind, gun shot in the head, heart attack, suicidal problems or maybe even head sawed off. Whatever it was I tried to push those things away but I couldn't. it was as if my mind was at war with itself. Memories of what happened flooded back to me and never stopped repeating itself. Flying and falling together, the never ending scene. _Weird, I'm on a plane and im thinking about my flight and fall with Pete……_

That memory flying with peter and then falling with him, the guilt of letting him fall in front of me, that pain that no weapon can reach that just cuts deep into the heart.

_Sigh my damn cell phone is ringing like hell and im in a call with Linderman. I'm not even going to bother to see who it is. It was just 8:30 am and I was so badly pissed off. With relief Linderman also had to leave the phone and it was around the 13__th__ time that guy called me. "Thank you, Mr.Linderman I appreciate it." That was finally over so I can scream at the determined idiot. 'Peter' the screen said. That made me feel damned for so many reasons. I picked up the phone, annoyed "Peter?" that questioned didn't come as aggressively as I thought it would have, "meet me in the alley in front of the old candy store we used to go to as kids." 'click…' shit, Pete's acting childish again which means I have to go and straighten out everything again like when we were kids._

"_Taxi!" I yelled outside my office, my bodyguard asked retarded questions that was totally unecicary. "Sir, will you be fine alone? Why don't you just take the limo?"Fuck, this guy was a good body guard and nice, it would be a shame to fire him…. "Look Chris, you are a great guy, and a good friend. But I will be totally fine." Just in time, the taxi arrived. I opened the door, waved a hand, and got in._

_I called Peter again "Ok Pete I'm here, now what do you want?" there was no answer but something static was going through the phone. I heard a phone crash next to me while I was pacing, it missed me. I immediately looked up, to see a roof top and Peter standing on the ledge. "Peter?" I asked confused, "It's time for me to be somebody now Nathan!" he shouted ever so determinedly, "Quit screwin' around Pete!" Without another word Peter took a step and fell off the building. I staggered back worried. Ah crap. This is bad…_

_He didn't even say scream while he was falling.. But suddenly, I was shot up in the air and i caught Peter. "You're flying Nathan, you're flying! How…." He was cut short when I interrupted him, "I don't know." I was pulling him, trying despratey to get a better grip. "Peter!" his hands slipped out of my grip, I let him fall. But before he hit the ground and blacked out his feet hovered above the ground for a split second…. Then I started falling, I hit the ground and stumbled in my landing, in effort to run to Peter. _

--/--

_VOOM_… I woke up and started gasping and chocking for air, almost screamed If you ask me. But as a politician I was able to keep my cool. Chris, my body guard was beside me and started panicking "Are you all right sir?" I took deep breaths before I answered, "Y… Yea" I stuttered "It's always your job to be nervous and my job to be elected." I joked, he laughed. Then I remembered….. _Peter……………_


	3. I'm There For You

**NoteWell here's my third chapter… I'm sort of lazy too type this hahahaha, well please guys!! R&R!! well this actually might be my blast chapter but who knows. I think I might write a new heroes story soon, so keep an eye on it!**

* * *

-Chapter 3-I'm There For You-

Thoughts raced a million miles a second in my head, never stopping to work my other organs, I could've chocked. I closed my eyes to take a second to recollect myself. _It's your entire fault!!_ My damn conscience ringed the sentence in my head _If you'd been there for him this wouldn't have happened!_ I felt a tear trickle down my face, but quickly wiped it off. I picked out my scrap book I have kept in my limo for a really long time since the beginning of the campaign but never looked back to open it. But now I opened it. Inside family photo's, Simon and Timothy , my two son's photo's and drawings, Heidi and my marriage photo, mom, dad, Peter and I together as kids. _Peter…_ when we were kids you were always getting yourself in all sorts of troubles. But I was always there for you.

"_Peter!!" I shouted in despair, "Peter" I repeated. It was late at night and mom and dad didn't even bother looking for you. You ran away after a huge argument between you and dad. When I came back home from school and heard about the argument from mom, I was furious at dad. "How could you be so cruel?!" dad turned to look my way and said "He needs to learn how to grow up, you should be ashamed to even know him." "Dad he's only five! And he's your own son!! He won't last a second out in the streets of New York." "So be it, he will live and he will come back in shame, I won't look at him twice" in frustration and defeat I ran to get my coat and slammed the door behind me. So there I am looking for you. I kept asking people if they have seen you. I used a picture from my scrapbook where you were with me on after winning the creative writing contest, taken only a month ago. It's been two days since you were gone, and I spent every spare time I had to look for you. After even my friends thought I was becoming a lunatic, I still looked for you. Then after every hope seemed gone, I walked down an alley to take a rest. Then I saw a shadow behind me, I turned around immediately without thinking. Before me stood a beggar, he seemed old but friendly, but my every nerve new well enough you have to earn trust. "I heard you were looking for Peter" the man said in the gentlest and most fragile voice ever. I stepped back a bit "how do you know my brother" I said shakily in the shock "Peter has told me lots about you, and you must be Nathan, he misses you a lot but is too scared too come back home from the argument." "you know where Peter is?" _

"_of course, I have been taking care of him"_

"_can you show him to me?_

"_of course"_

"_How much do you want?"_

"_excuse me?!"_

"_How much do you want?" I repeated, the man laughed so hard you could have sworn by then tears should have come out. "oh dear, I couldn't accept anything, too see someone happy is the greatest gift." _

_I was amazed to hear him say that but casually took it in. as we walked to the alley way where Peter was he told me lots of things, wisdom, how he met Peter and his condition. He never said a word about his name. When we found Peter he looked terrible "Peter…… Oh God are you alright Pete?" I said nmy voice panicking rapidly. "Nathan?" he said weakly. "everything is going to be fine" I replied putting my coat over him "just go to sleep" he nodded reluctantly. I picked him up and walked to the nearest hospital. I never saw that guy anymore, the guy who saved Peter, I would never have been able to thank him enough. _

Peter you act as if you don't need anybody, you never let them worry or care about you. But I care Pete, more then you'll ever know. I've been there for you, always to clean you up, to send you to bed, and to calm you when you were upset. I miss you sorely…

**so what do you guys think?? please R&R**


End file.
